


He Said He Want My Lolly, He Want My Lollipop

by firstrealcrush



Category: Justin Bieber - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Satire, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were making noodles, and it started getting heated... And no, I don't mean the stove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said He Want My Lolly, He Want My Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9w5Eln28zM
> 
> This is not quality.

It was an average day in the Bieber household. He had invited over his bro, Niall. When the door rang, the Biebs' excitement got to him, he couldn't stop whispering "swag" as he walked to answer the door. When he opened the door, there was Niall- dressed in a purple shirt... Justin's favorite color. A few minutes later, they were standing in the kitchen and catching up.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Justin asked.

"Hm, last time I was here we made noodles. Let's do that again!" He sounded too excited, and maybe a little drunk. Justin figured it was just because he was Irish. They poured the noodles into the water once it started boiling. The noodles' box said it needed constant supervision, but Justin couldn't keep his eyes off of Niall. Niall thought it was a little weird, but he assumed it was just because his shirt was purple. Finally, Justin couldn't hold it in any more. He rushed forwards towards Niall, wrapping his hands around his waist and sucking at his neck. Niall got super confused, why was his bro doing this? He didn't even say no homo first?! But his body was reacting before he could, he got a little bulge in his pants. This is embarrassing, he thought. Justin started struggling with the buckle on Niall's belt, and he got so frustrated that he shed a tear. He grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and cut the belt, which, in retrospect, wasn't the best idea considering how close the blades were to Niall's boner. After he finally got his pants off, he put his mouth on Niall's dick. Niall was still really confused. This was kinda homo. After a 2 minute blowjob which didn't even make Niall jizz, he pushed him up onto the counter and stuck his tongue inside of him.. at this point, Niall was really confused.

"Bro, what are you doing? This is getting really homo..." Niall asked slowly and cautiously.

"Problem?" Justin asked back jokingly. He made a face that resembled the xD emoticon. Then he pushed two of his fingers inside of Niall, and Niall jerked in response. Justin couldn't keep himself contained any longer, he stood up from his previously kneeling position and placed his cock at the entrance of Niall's ass. He pushed in, making Niall squeal in pain, or pleasure, he wasn't sure which. He moved in and out inside of Niall for a few short minutes before he was almost coming, he pushed in one last, forceful time, and screamed

"SWAGGGGG" at the top of his lungs. Up until now, Niall had been enjoying himself, but as soon as he heard this he went flaccid. He couldn't believe he said that... This was awkward now. He put his limp dick into his whitey-tidies and into his pants, put his shoes on, and looked at Justin one last time before taking off.

"Knew this was gona happen! I hate the word swag!" He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out. Justin sat there, panting, in the kitchen. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"That wasn't very swaggie..."


End file.
